Charlotte La Bouff
Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff is a beautiful and flamboyant southern belle, and the daughter of wealthy Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff in The Princess and the Frog. Personality Ever since early childhood, Charlotte has gotten everything she wanted, and gained a very spoiled personality from it, but though she is self-centered, the lovely debutant is by no means selfish. She has always dreamed of marrying a prince and living a storybook life; because of this Charlotte would dress in princess clothing, made for her by Eudora, the finest seamstress in New Orleans, who also happens to be the mother of her childhood friend, Tiana. She's a ditzy, implusive diva filled with spunk and flare. She shows no ill will to Tiana even though Prince Naveen wanted to wed Tiana rather than her, and kisses a frog for her even though she won't get to marry Naveen, thinking she is the princess who must kiss the frog to break the spell. It doesn't work anyway, but they didn't know that at the time. Role in the film When Charlotte was a young girl, her father bought his daughter's clothes from the finest seamstress in New Orleans - Tiana's mother, Eudora. Despite being from two very different backgrounds, the two girls became close friends. Being a friend of Tiana, she is always trying to help her while at the same time she's looking foward to meeting Prince Naveen. She pays Tiana a considerable sum in advance to cater for her costume ball, which means Tiana can finally afford to buy her resturaunt. When Tiana's clothes were spoiled in an accident at the La Bouff's party, Charlotte didn't hesitate to lend her one of her many beautiful dresses, and was genuinely flattering of her appearance. This dress was the reason Prince Naveen, a frog at the time, thought Tiana was a princess, and that her kiss would break the spell on him. Later, Naveen - Lawrence in disguise - proposed to her, and Charlotte decides to hold the wedding at the Mardi Gras Parade the next day. After Lawrence was found out and sent to jail, the real Naveen told Charlotte his story, and had her promise to give Tiana the money she needs for her restaurant, but Tiana showed up and told Naveen that her dream wouldn't be complete without him in it. Charlotte is touched by the love between them and attempts to make them both human by kissing Naveen without marrying him afterwards, only to run out of time. She is seen at Tiana and Naveen's (second) wedding, at which grabbing the bouquet thrown by her friend. She is last seen in the Gala of Tiana's restaurant Tiana's Palace, dancing with Naveen's six and a half years-old brother. Trivia *Charlotte seems to have overactive sweat glands when she is nervous. *Charlotte affectionately calls Tiana "Tia" while Tiana calls her "Lottie". *Her figure is based on that of pop icon Marylin Monroe. *Charlotte is rather unique to her role in the movie as she is between two archetypes. Despite being both wealthy and spoiled, she is not a villain in the movie - or even portrayed as a bad person. She is Tiana's supportive friend throughout the movie. *Her mother is not mentioned or shown in the movie, which may mean she passed away, enabling Charlotte to relate to Tiana's grief over the loss of her father; this could explain their good friendship. Gallery 180px-Lottie&Tia.jpg|Lottie gives Tiana a princess costume snowwhite-05.jpg|Young Charlotte with Young Tiana Lottie's_Boobies.jpg|Charlotte blotting up her sweat. jan1028.gif|Clip art of Charlotte Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Living characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Comedy Characters Category:Rich people Category:Blondes